Let Your Heart Sing
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: My first one shot,a SasuNaru story,Sasuke and the others go to a bar called Open Ocean to watch a person called the Rose Kitsune live only to find Naruto singing. What well happen? read and find out


I do not own Naruto or anything…..this is my first one-shot so I hope you all like it! SasuNaru

* * *

-**L**et **Y**our **H**eart** S**ing-

Naruto who is 19, was walking in Konoha but he wasn't walking back home, he was walking to his favorite place a bar called 'Open Ocean' he walked in and heard the noise of people getting ready to open. "Hey Naruto long time no see." said Kisa Ninto the bar owner, she had short black hair, green eyes, and she was wearing a long red shirt that would be a dress if she wasn't wearing blue pants. "Hey Kisa, sorry I haven't been here lately I've been on missions lately

"Dude all of Konoha bought tickets to watch the 'Rose Kitsune' tonight you nervous?" she asked as she pick up some menus and straiten them "Naw… I think it's time for this village, heck the world to know that this so called talent-less kid actuality has a talent…" he said as he sat in the bar chair "Hey Naruto!" yelled the bar keep "Hey Mac…" he said as he looked at the stage "This show is going to be the best ever! Plus it's going to be live all over the world!" Kisa squealed.

"Kisa did you forget to take your meds today?" Naruto asked as if she was nuts "Maybe…" she said smugly, she looked at her watched and said "Dude you better get your stuff the shows in 4 hours…" "Okay see you later…" Naruto said as he walked away. He was walking in the middle of Konoha ignoring the people who gave him glares, Naruto hummed the song he was going to sing in the opening act. Just then Sakura, and Sasuke came up and Sakura yelled "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned to her and said "Yeah Sakura-Chan?" "Me and the others are going to watch this guy named 'Rose Kitsune' at this bar called Open Ocean you in?" she asked as her mind thought _'Why am I even asking of course he'll go if I go…. I wish the others didn't make me ask him…' 'He'll go if she goes… why can't he just go for me?' _Sasuke thought oh yes… Sasuke was in love with Naruto and he has been for about 7 years ever since they where 12

"Sorry Sakura I have to be some where tonight.… catch you later okay?!" he said as he left, Sakura thought _'Wait did that just happened?'_ _'He's didn't even say Sakura-Chan… does that mean he doesn't like her anymore?'_ Sasuke thought hoping it was. "Sasuke did Naruto just…" Sakura was trying to find the words "Yeah he did…." was all Sasuke said "What do you think he has to go tonight?" she asked as Sasuke shrugged but deep inside he wanted to know where his blue eyed Kitsune was going….

(Later that day)

"And he just left…" Sakura said to the others, they asked why Naruto wasn't there today and she told them what happened "Well that doesn't sound like him…" Tsunade said in wonder what was going on to her little Naruto "I know…. It was like he was doing something really important today…" Sakura said as they sat in the bar. In the Open Ocean was all of Konoha villagers, a TV crew, and all of Naruto's friends where there even Gaara and his siblings was there to watch the show.

The lights went dim as Kisa got on stage "Hello and welcome to the Open Ocean bar… tonight for one night only you at home, can watch this big event… my name is Kisa and I'm the owner of this bar!" she said in a microphone "So with out farther ado… This is the Rose Kitsune…. Naruto Uzumaki!!"

(Back stage before Kisa said his name)

Naruto waited for Kisa to call his name. Naruto had his Blue and Red guitar behind him, he had black boots, he was wearing long blue jeans, a long red shirt, his sleeves looked like it was part of a kimono, on his hands where black gloves that where cut off near the fingers, his headband was taken off so his bangs where in his eyes but you could tell his eyes where blue, the necklace Tsunade gave him was hanging around his neck, and Naruto's kimono sleeves had 2 white little balls on each one.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned and saw Mac the bartender "Oh hey Mac." Naruto smiled "Here…" Mac said he gave Naruto 4 little orange balls, but they where in the form of a foxes "Wow thanks Mac!" Naruto said as he replaced the one's on his sleeves "It's from me and Kisa we thought it would look nice with your outfit… anyway good luck…" he said as he started to walk back to the bar "Hey Mac thanks!" Naruto yelled as he heard Kisa yell "This is the Rose Kitsune….Naruto Uzumaki!" he got ready for the worst

(Back to Sasuke and the others)

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone, Naruto came on stage with his guitar. Sasuke, and the others where trying so hard to fight off blushes no matter what the villagers say Naruto looked hot, even the villagers noticed that. "Hello… my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'll be singing tonight so I hope you like it, oh and this song goes out to all of Konoha…." that was all he said. Some of the villagers where about ready to yell or leave until they heard Naruto play his guitar perfectly, he played for a bit and then he sang in a voice that shocked all of them

Naruto remembered things as he played his song.

(Song: Still frame, band: Trapt)

_"Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

Naruto remembered being lost in the woods when he was 4 he was being chased by some of villagers

_an every time I think I've finally made it  
I learn I'm farther away than I have ever been before  
I see the clock and its ticking away, and the hourglass empty  
What the Fuck do I have to say_

Naruto remembered when he tryed to pass the test to become a ninja but he keep failing

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

_Keep it inside, the image portrayed  
As if I couldn't stand losing as if I couldn't be saved, no way  
A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it  
I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need  
A small reflection on when we were younger  
We had it all figured out 'cause we had everything covered  
Now were older its getting harder to see  
What this future will hold for us, what the Fuck are we going to be?_

Naruto remembered losing to Sasuke all the time, and then he thought about when him and Sasuke where still friends back then. And then he thought about how he hated his life...

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

_So lost, I'm just as lost as you  
Oh well what am I going to do  
I'm afraid I'm falling farther away (from where I want to be)_

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you"_

When Naruto hit that last cord, he heard claps from Kisa and then the others started to clap too. Soon the entire room was felled with cheers, Naruto bowed, as the cheers died down and then he said "And for my next song…." he played his guitar and sang

Naruto remembered who was part of this song

(Song: Just like you, Band: Three Days Grace)

_"I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

Naruto thought of...Sasuke

_I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

Naruto remembered his mask... the one he wore eah day...

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you_

Naruto for some reason thought of Gaara... Naruto could have been like him but he wasn't...

_I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you_

Naruto thought about Sakura, when they frist started as Team 7

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to_

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you"_

Naruto finished that song and the people cheered this was the best singing they ever heard. Sasuke was about to cheer with the others until he heard Gaara say "You all don't see it do?" the others looked at him "See what?" Ino asked "The songs he's singing aren't one's he chose randomly, he's singing his pain away…." Gaara said they looked at him for sometime.

"You mean…" "Yeah he sings away his sadness, look at the first song…. He singing about how lost he is…and how he's so far away from where he wants to be, plus that part of the song: 'A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it' …It properly means he can't take it anymore." Gaara said as he looked at Naruto

"And then there's the second song: 'I could be mean I could be angry', he's talking about you Sasuke, and then there's: 'I could be fake I could be stupid You know I could be just like you' he talking about himself…. A fake….." they lessoned to what Gaara was saying.

"There is the parts: 'I could be cold I could be ruthless You know I could be just like you' that part was meant for me I bet and this part was meant for Sakura: 'I could be weak I could be senseless You know I could be just like you' so he's not singing for fun he singing his heart on stage…" Sasuke and the others looked over to Naruto who was staring at them with a grin……

Sasuke eyes sharped as he looked at Naruto...

(A few hours after the show)

Naruto sighed, that was the longest show ever, he sang about 15 different songs on stage and Konoha cheered for him. He sat on his chair and put down his guitar on it's stand. As he layed back on his chair he closed his eyes until he heard the door open and he thought it was Kisa or Mac coming in to say 'Good show Naruto' so he didn't even bother to open his eyes at all.

But then he heard a voice say "Hey…." Naruto jumped out of his chair when he heard Sasuke say 'Hey' "S-Sasuke….what are you do back stage?" Naruto asked "I talked to the bar manger… she let me back here…You know you sing really good." Sasuke said as he looked around the room. "So is this the reason you never go out that much and why you didn't came to watch the show today?" he asked.

"Yeah….. And thanks" Naruto said as he sat back down "Naruto do you like to sing your heart on stage?" Sasuke asked out of the blue "Yeah how did you know?" Naruto asked wide eyed "Gaara… he told us what you where singing about…." Sasuke said as he sat on a chair next to Naruto's chair "Yeah Gaara is the type of person to see that…." Naruto laughed, but as he was going to say other thing Sasuke crushed his lips into Naruto's.

Naruto let out a yelp but started to kiss back, after a hour of kissing they pulled back "S-Sasuke what was that for?" Naruto asked with a blush "Naruto…. I… need to tell you something…..I love you…" Sasuke said while looking away, he didn't want to see rejection on Naruto. "I can understand if you don't-" But before Sasuke could say a thing Naruto crushed his lips into Sasuke's this time. "I… I love you too…" Naruto said when he pulled away.

"Naruto…" they kissed for about 4 hours until they heard squeals and cheers. They turned and saw the others with blushes. Sasuke and Naruto stopped what they where doing "WE CAN EXPLAIN!!!" they both yelled out.

"Explain what? That both of you weren't making out?" Sakura smirked "Umm…. Well…." both Sasuke and Naruto knew Sakura and Ino had gotten over there puppy love for Sasuke and one day when all of them where over at Sakura house all the girls where reading Yaoi books and the guys…. Well lets just say they never wanted to speak of it again……

"…..Hey Tsunade didn't I bet all of you guys that Sasuke would be the one to say I love you before Naruto did?" Kisa asked as she appeared in thin air "Damn it…" all of them said as they gave Kisa the money "YOU BETTED ON US?!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled "Yeah…" Kisa said as she left with over 6,000 dollars.

"Sasuke what about your clan?" Naruto asked as he looked at him, Sasuke shrugged he really didn't care anymore about that "Oh I almost forgot! Naruto I was checking on some of your medical records, I found out since the Kyuubi is sealed in you, and since demons no matter what the gender can give birth you can give birth just like them!" Tsunade said with a almost squeal.

Sasuke and the others looked at a shocked Naruto, hell even they where shocked…. All was quit until a certain Uchiha wanted to find out if this is true. Sasuke picked up Naruto and said "We'll be busy for the next 3 mouths so Tsunade me and Naruto well not take any missions for a awhile…." and then they where gone before anyone said a thing. Not even are dear Iruka had a say in this because he had fainted during the kiss and Kakashi had caught him

The next day Sasuke told the village he loved Naruto, and surprisely the villagers didn't mind, they found out that night Naruto was Naruto not the Kyuubi, a few days later they got married too….A few mouths later they found out Naruto was pregnant with twins, a year later he was again pregnant, and after that year, and the year after that, and so on and so forth. And threw those years everyone knew something about Sasuke that they never knew about before, he never let poor Naruto-chan have a years rest!

* * *

Yeah my first one shot, this took up about 6 pages to write. I hope you all like it something that came to me. Please review! Good reviewers get cookies! 


End file.
